Hired for Hunting
by Thatguylovescomics
Summary: FIRST STORY! Drake a world known monster hunter is hired/called by the BSAA to help secure a old Umbrella facility located near a town with a rising count of murders. The BSAA sent Drake a partner, good old Chris Redfield to help Drake. But, does Drake need help? Will they get along? Will they survive the monsters who has serious upgrades? I'm done asking questions.
1. Chapter 1

The man gets out the of the car with a sword. This man is a hunter, and tonight he hunts for a monster. The man is wearing a black trench coat with a split opening in the bottom. His sword is at his side sheathed on a holster. His name is Drake, a well recognized hunter in this world. Though a problem is that he has never hunted B.O.W before, usually it's a demon, a spirit, or some ancient evil, etc. Not some little germ cooked up from a pharmacy company called Umbrella. "Those BSAA punks are still not here yet.", said Drake. "Yeah, I love you,too.", a voice said behind Drake. Drake unsheathed his sword as fast as lightning and held the tip of the strangers neck. Although the guy on the other end was actually well known BSAA agent Chris Red field himself. "Next time you pull something like that I won't be as hesitant.", Drake stated coldly. "Alright, heres the mission, we have to infiltrate a old Umbrella facility because of recent murders and disappearances across this town." Chris says in his "I have authority" voice. Drake heard what he needed to hear and started to walk into the direction of the facility. "Oh, well I thought it was something serious.", Drake said in a bored tone. Chris yelled," This is serious! People are dying!". "I saved this world so many times from so called "Evil Dark-lords" this is gonna be easy. So let's go." Drake said. "Whatev-" Chris was cut off by a loud growl. Drake and Chris turned around to see a really giant hunter like it took way too many steroids. "I should've brought a magnum.", Chris said a bit fearfully. "Alright this one looks on Kamikaze lets do this!", Drake excitedly said, with a blood lust gleam in his eyes. Chris decided to best sit this one out. Drake's sword started to get surrounded by fire. "Let's make this monster feel a explosion! Explode Kamikaze!", Drake exclaimed with power.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake unsheathed Kamikaze and there were bright flames shining in the darkness. The giant Hunter hissed with its saliva leaking out of its mouth touching the ground, burning most of it in the process. "Ooh,acid saliva nice touch, but a futile attempt to scare me.", Drake laughed. Drake slashed his fiery sword horizontally with a slice and the Hunters tongue fell off. The Hunter screeched with pain and anger. 'This is really crazy', Chris thought. The Hunter launched itself at Drake with its long dirty claws ready to pierce Drake's flesh. Drake dodged the attack and stabbed the Hunter's arm with swiftness. Drake let go of Kamikaze and let it be stuck on Hunters arm. "Explode.", Drake commanded. The sword started to glow bright and then the Hunter's whole left side of its body was gone in a instant. Chris couldn't believe it. The Hunters remaining part of its body fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Too easy. Well Chris was that it?", Drake asked. "No, there still may be more of them inside the facility, we need to get to it.", Chris stated. Drake started to go to his car which was a Lamborghini Hurucan LP 610-4. "Where did you get that?", Chris asked skeptically. "Italy, it was lying around, so i took it.", Drake stated. Chris just sweat dropped and got in the car with Drake driving. The radio was playing rock and roll music while Drake drove into a forestry area surrounded by high chain link fences with barbed wires. Drake noticed a large hole on the fence with bits of blood on the broken fence. "We'll get in from there.", Drake said. Drake parked the Lamborghini in some trees. The one time partners got out of the car quickly and started getting prepared. Chris took out a hand gun, his big lucky knife, a flashlight, a set of ear piece radios, and a Gatorade. "Really? Gatorade?", Drake asked. "Gotta restore electrolytes while fighting BOWs!", Chris said getting pumped up. "Alright, Steroids.",Drake jokingly said. "I work out, I do not take STEROIDS!", Chris yelled. Drake took out a sniper rifle, a sawed off shotgun and Kamikaze at his side. "How are you gonna get ammo? Usually Umbrella leave handgun ammo only around." Chris asked. Drake took out a blue bandanna. "Infinite ammo."Drake said coolly." Drake tied the bandanna on his leg. "Alright, LETS DO THIS!"

To be continued...

(Anyone get the bandanna reference?)


	3. Chapter 3

Drake and Chris started heading to the Umbrella facility. They saw a huge place that looked like a nuclear plant. "Whelp, we're here. What next?", Drake said. "We get in destroy every possible BOW, collect documents on Umbrella, and get out.", Chris stated. Drake went up to the door and slashed it open with Kamikaze. They both smelled a horrid stench of rotten flesh. Everywhere was bodies of the staff killed by the BOWs. "Wonder how the idiots messed up containing their science projects." Drake wondered. They heard groaning from hallways from each side of them. "Zombies?Heh,fought them before, when I was trying to hunt down a Voodoo Priest. You take the hallway on the right, I'll take the left.", said Drake. "Alright, take this communicator, we meet back here after clearing the hallways.", Chris said, giving Drake a earpiece. They both turned to their hallways and started walking into the darkness. As soon as Drake took one step he unsheathed his sword. There were zombies that were in lab coats or in security uniforms. Drake started slashing at the zombies with limbs, heads,etc. flying everywhere. Drake smirked darkly and stabbed a bunch of them in one line turning them into a Zombie kabob. "Explode!". Then all the zombies turned into red mist flowing everywhere. Drake was finished.

Chris on the other hand was still shooting zombies with his gun. He kept going for head shots, because come on, it's easier. Chris's handgun had to be reloaded so he took his knife and slashed nearby zombies in the neck, to give him time to reload. Chris quickly reloaded with a clicking sound of him done he went back for head shots.

Drake was standing in the lobby and listening to music on his I-Phone, while checking his Facebook. Chris walked in tired, bruised and frustrated. "You took too long.", Drake stated coldly. "Oh, yeah I have a handgun and you have a badass sword. That isn't really fair.",Chris said with annoyance. Drake handed Chris his sawed-off shotgun."Here you big baby, stop complaining.I got this sword while watching the one I loved die ok? So, keep complaining and I will kill you.",Drake said furiously with a evil look on his face. "Fine.", Chris said, taking the shotgun and the 30 shells. "Why can't I get the bandanna?", Chris asked. Drakes face was dark with a tick mark on it. "It was a gift from a man who is no longer in this world. He was a legend. Let's just say his family has a crazy list for power. Let's keep moving on.", Drake said, walking to a set of stairs, leading to huge metal doors with the Umbrella insignia on it. "Sorry to hear that you lost your loved one.I lost someone too. She was my partner but I loved her.", Chris said sympathetically. "Love can make us do many things and it gives us strength to live. Now, let's open these doors.", said Drake.

To be continued...


	4. Happy Thanksgiving

THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!

Drake took out Kamikaze and sliced the turkey into many and Jill were in a pair of seats with Leon and Clair across them. "Thanks for inviting us over Drake", everybody told him. "Yeah, it's no problem, I had not came home forever and I had to beat people in the market to get this stuff. Crazy rich people and pepper sprays.", Drake grumbled. They sat a regular sized table with the turkey in slices, mash potatoes in a luxurious glass bowl, stuffing in a separate small bowl, and bacon green bean casserole. Drake and everybody started eating their Thanksgiving dinner and started making fun of Chris's big arms."I had to workout, I mean seriously I had noodle arms during the mansion incident!", Chris yelled out. "Yeah,yeah, take a chill pill.", Drake laughed. "Anyway what else happens at the Umbrella lab?", Jill asked. "Well, we got past the doors and..."Chris,started.

Short chapter because my brain is on shutdown sorry but anyway Happy Thanksgiving Everyone and REVIEW, NO FLAMES.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the doors were open Drake and Chris stepped inside being wary of their surroundings. "I feel something strange, so much bad vibes in here.", Chris said. "This is common for me. Monsters, madmen, demons, assassins, the list goes on. Not once I ever had a normal life.", Drake stated. The team was in a office hall. "Alright, let's get those stupid documents and kill whatever we find.", Drake said walking to a file cabinet. "Alright I'll radio HQ to send a team to get the documents.", Chris said. "Fine by me", Drake said, as soon as a giant tongue came out to grab Drake. Chris aimed the shotgun and fired. A monstrous wail of pain rippled in the air. Drake drawled out Kamikaze from its sheath. A giant mutated Licker dropped from the ceiling and a second launched out from a door in the hallway. "Well ain't this crap fun?", Chris asked. "Time to chop them into hamburger meat!", laughed Drake. 'Is he bipolar or is he insane?', Chris thought. Drake ran to the Licker as the Licker jumped on him. The Licker pinned Drake down as Kamikaze fell out of his hands. "Bad move." Said Drake as he took out circular blade and cut the Lickers arm off. The startled Licker got off of Drake and when Drake got up he threw the blade at the Licker. The blade went through the Licker and came back to Drake's hand. The licker stood there like it was frozen until the top of its body slid off. "Bullseye!", Drake said grinning. Chris was taking care of the other Licker and blasting bit by bit of its flesh gone with shotgun rounds." Eat lead you piece of crap!", Chris yelled. The Licker lunged itself at Chris. Chris cocked his arm backed and delivered a uppercut as soon as the Licker came into range. "FALCOONPUUUNCH!", Chris exclaimed proudly. When the punch connected, the licker went straight to the ground. Chris took his shotgun and blew its head clean off. Drake put the circular blade in his coat. "What is that thing?", Chris asked. "It's called Razor Wind nuff said. Let's get moving.", Drake stated. Chris nodded in agreement and they both headed down the strangely white hallway.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Drake and Chris got at the end of the hall way ending in a spiral stair case . Drake went first up with Chris following. "Hey is it me or do you smell a cologne store?", Chris said. Drake shrugged. The duo got the top of the staircase, to see a guy in combat ready gear with spiky hair casually sitting on a big leather chair waiting. "So, I'm going to take a quick guess and say your the guy in charge here. Am I right?", Drake asked. "You got that right mr. samurai man and steroids guy.", the cocky man said. "I'm going to ignore the steroid part but who are you?, Chris asked slightly ticked off. "Me? I'm the shadow of your nightmares, I am the darkness, I am your worst nightmar-", the man started, until Drake stepped in. "What is up with you bad guys always going on and on, about how great you think you are , just cut to the case.", Drake interrupted. "Fine, my name is Walter and I'm here to kill you.", Walter stated. Drake started to laugh a maniacal laugh, "You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh, you smell bad and I don't think you can touch me without losing a few limbs.", Drake said chuckling. Walter got up and in a blur punched Drake in the jaw. Walter then did some backflips to gain distance from Drake. "Aw, great. You can copy the Matrix like Wesker can you?", Chris asked. "Yeah, I made this new virus called the M-Virus. Pretty awesome huh?", Walter stated. "M stands for Matrix I bet.", Chris said to Drake. "Whatever, I'm gonna still kill him.", Drake stated. Drake unsheathed Kamikaze. Chris reloaded his guns and took a big gulp of Gatorade. "Bring it on!", Walter yelled. Drake and Chris charged. Drake went for a stab while, Chris tried to flank him. Walter jumped and kicked Drake in the head and pushed off Of it to punch Chris. Walter hit his mark on Chris's chest. "Damn, that hurt!", Chris yelled in pain while flying to the wall due to the force of the punch. Walter took out a knife and hurled to Chris to finish him. Drake stopped Walter midair by grabbing his leg and threw him. Walter regained his posture and skidded to a stop. "This is the most fun I had in a while!", Walter exclaimed excitedly. "Enough I wanna do this.A duel to the death. Blade vs Blade.", Drake said. Walter smirked and giggled creepily and nodded I agreement. "Don't die too soon.", Walter out a black dark katana. Drake smirked darkly. "Oh, you need to worry about dying. ", Drake said. Chris stood up and his earpiece started to ring. "Yes?", Chris asked. "Chris, this is Private Piers, my team retrieved the documents, but everyone is dead, I need Backup!", the Private said. "Hang on, I'll be there! Drake! I have to provide Backup, can you handle him?", Chris asked. "Go. I have to kill him and get a virus sample in case of an outbreak.", Drake answered. "Roger, moving out and Good Luck!", Chris yelled while heading to the lobby. "Alright. Let's Dance!", Walter exclaimed. Walter and Drake charged with sword and sword ready to kill.

To be continue...

Also does anybody know a good person at writing awesome fight scenes if please message and PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Drake and Walter clashed with their swords crossing in a deadlock, sparks flying.

"Your gonna die here Drake.", Walter grunted. Drake had a death stare towards Walter. Drake raised his foot and kicked Walter's knee back. Walter went down on a knee his grip on his sword getting tighter. Walter rolled to the side, Drake took his sword and slashed at Water. The slash put a cut Walter in the arm but barely. Walter stood up with a scowl. No words were exchanged but the fight was on for real. Drake slashed diagonally trying to get Walter's arm. Walter parried and thrusted forward ,getting Drake in the thigh. Drake took the pain and stood up tall sheathing Kamikaze. "Finally given up? Of course you have,your too weak!", Walter gloated.

Drake started walking to Walter, then breaking in to a full sprint. Drake got low with his hands on the grip of Kamikaze. Walter smirked and took his sword, trying to stab at the sprinting Drake. Drake moved aside as Walters blade missed him. Drake with inhuman speed drew his sword and thrusted it through Walters chest. Walter eyes went wide with pain. "You lose Walter. Explode and Disintegrate him, Kamikaze!", Drake commanded. Then came a loud scream in pain. The explosion shook the whole facility. Drake stood in the room alone with a pile of dark ashes with a broken sword on top. "Alright then, gotta get a sample.",said Drake. Drake walked over to a table with vials of liquid...unlabeled. "And I can't tell which one is the M-Virus. Oh well, I'll take em all.", Drake said as he grabbed all the vials shoving them into his coat. Drake ran to the lobby of the facility finding a very exhausted Chris and Piers sitting on top of a dead giant monster. "What is that?",Drake asked. Chris spoke, "This is a tyrant that was made with the M-Virus. Damn thing was fast as hell.". "It almost ripped my arm off.", said Piers. "Alright let's get out of here ." ,Drake said. The team of 3 went heading outside with Piers carrying a overloaded gym bag with many sensitive classified documents. A helicopter awaited them at the outside of the fence of the facility. They all got on the chopper and flew to BSAA headquarters. "Looks like the job is done, Steroid.", Drake told to Chris. "Whatever man. You wanna head to a burger joint? They got the best bacon burgers there." , Chris asked to both Drake and Piers. They both nodded yes, everybody relaxed as the long ride to HQ is ahead of them...

Drake's eyes shot open. "Oh crap, I forgot about my car!", Drake said hysterically. Drake opened the side door of the chopper really fast. " Woah man, what are you doing?", Chris asked carefully. "Don't worry I'll be fine. See you around Chris.", Drake said, jumping out of the chopper. Chris waved a small goodbye. Drake landed in a tree hitting every branch down. As Drake hit the ground he was annoyed and sore. "Damn trees.", Drake cursed the tree forever. "Well, time to go find my car.", Drake said to himself hiking the mile to his car. After an hour of walking, Drake found his car, but covered in graffiti. "Oh come on! I just got it waxed! ", Drake exclaimed in anger.

Drake unlocked his car and rummaged inside of it. " Here it is!", Drake exclaimed triumphantly holding out a small black box with a button. Drake pressed it and his car started shifting and morphing to a black motorcycle. "That's a bit better.",Drake said.

Drake got on the bike and revved it up, speeding down the road. "I still gotta get the virus to Chris.", Drake said remembering.

2 hours later...

Drake parked his bike in the parking lot of the North American Branch BSAA HQ. Drake

rushed inside passing the receptionist telling him to stop. Drake took the elevator, with it playing a bland music. 'You'd think with all the money they have, they can at least get better elevator music', Drake thought. The elevator stopped at the floor he needed at exited the elevator. Drake bumped into Piers. "Woah, hey Drake what are you doing here?", Piers asked Drake. "Here take all these.",Drake told Piers while handing all the vials of liquid from his coat. "All right cool I'll take these to the lab.",Piers said while walking to it's direction. "Also, Chris has your bacon burger in the break room", Piers said behind his shoulder. Drake nodded and head to the break room. When Drake entered, Chris was already starting to eat his own bacon burger on a coach watching T.V. Drake took his burger, sat down beside Chris and started eating. "So, about the fact of watching your loved one die and getting Kamikaze. What actually happened?",Chris asking Drake unexpectedly. "Well, it all started with on my birthday. I invited my girlfriend for dinner at a fancy restaurant, that night I was going to propose. But, some damn demon priest had different plans. He kidnapped us both and tortured her with me watching. My rage...broke. I broke free of my bindings and proceeded to slaughter the man with man bare hands and teeth. After I was done my girlfriend was already about to die. I still proposed and she said yes. After I gave her the ring I got for her, she died in my arms. As soon, as that happened she glowed brightly and transformed into Kamikaze. I heard her voice and she told me that she will never leave me, that we will always be together forever. That is how I got my sword.", Drake said finishing his tale. "Dang dude, that is intense.",Chris said with wide eyes. "I know your one of two people I told, the first was my brother, Albert.", Drake said with his eyes returning to the t.v. "Okay then, wait what's your last name?",Chris asked. "If I told you, you will freak.",answered Drake. "Try me.",Chris stated. " My full name is Drake Wesker.", Drake told Chris. As soon as Chris heard those words he fainted from shock and fell off the couch, face first in the tiled floor. "Well crap."

Wow what a surprise, I know I haven't updated in forever I got bored and made this chapter on the top of my head. Well review if you like. I know I'm a amateur writer but hey I still try. I'm out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Chris get up!,"Drake nudged the unconscious Chris on the ground. "That's it!", Drake yelled. Taking a nearby coffee cup, Drake splashed it on Chris. A couple of seconds later, Chris shot up yelling and hollering in pain. "Ow, ow! Hothothot!", Chris was saying rolling on the tiled floor. Drake stood by him watching him with a smirk. "Dude!What the hell!?", Chris shouted at Drake. "You passed out. I ran out of ideas.", Drake told Chris while shrugging. "Besides that ,how are you and Wesker related?", Chris asked Drake. "Well, Albert was the poster child of perfect while I was kept secret and hidden to make sure of no one knowing what Umbrella was doing. I was given up for adoption and had a normal life or so to speak.",Drake began with the tale. "Interesting then how did you guys meet up again?", Chris asked. "Well after the collapse of Umbrella, Albert was looking for allies and he found me. I was shocked seeing him after many years, heh, my older egotistical brother asking for help from his little brother. ", Drake chucked to himself. "Yeah, your brother is the worlds biggest a-hole.", Chris laughed while Drake continued. "So anyway, Albert had this whole speech about global domination and yatta yatta, you get the picture. The interesting part is he told me about him being powerful thanks to a virus. He told me I can use it to finish my jobs of being a hunter of everything evil. I declined altogether because, if you want to be stronger than you work hard and push yourself to your limits and go beyond. Albert is who he is thanks to a man made virus used for weapons and profit. That's not how I roll. I told him about my dead wife and Kamikaze. Albert was interested about this. He decided to seek out the same power I have. So in conclusion that is the story of two brothers, two opposites seeking different futures.", Drake finished. "Well, that is interesting.", Chris said with an eyebrow raised. Piers rushed in with a assault rifle in hand. "Drake!Chris! We got a problem!",Piers yelled. "What happened?", Drake and Chris asked simultaneously. "There is a guy in the building putting hole through our guys with his fist!",Piers said in panic. "Oh, great speak of the devil. Albert is here.",Drake said rolling his eyes. "Let's go. Imma kill him for Jill.", Chris said in a dark voice. "Let's go.", Drake said dashing out the room with Piers went out of the break room into the armory. Chris went inside looking at the long rows of weaponry. Chris went all the way to the back opening a vault in the end. Chris found all what he needed. "Ok , Wesker wait till I see you.", Chris chuckled darkly.

Drake and Piers ran down some stairs into a empty hall way. At the end, a body of a BSAA agent flew and hit a wall, dead. Wesker turned the corner after the body with a smirk, then a surprised look. "Drake? The hell are you doing here?", Wesker asked. "You know just hanging around eating bacon burgers and oh yeah killing your minion Walter.", Drake said sarcastically. " You killed Walter? Well, that's one less thing to take care of.", Wesker told Drake. "What are you doing here? Brother.", Drake spat with venom. "Here to finish Chris.", Weker answered unfazed. Drake was about to unsheathe Kamikaze, until they all heard heavy footsteps. Drake and Piers turn around and standing there is a man with heavy body armor with a blue,great, and white camouflage, with a face plate that has a painted skull. There were two Hydras holstered on his legs, two rocket launchers on his back, and a really big blue heavy sword with a crystal ball near to hilt in his hands.'Oh crap, is that soul calibur?', Drake thought to himself. "Time for payback Wesker!",Chris's voice came from the suit. "Damn Chris, I didn't think you'd be this pissed.", Drake said. "We should go.", Piers insisted to Drake. Piers radio crackled with voice saying that someone was in the lab taking the viruses. "Do you have any thing about this?,"Drake asked turning to Wesker. "Nope I doing solo now.", Wesker answered. "Let's go and leave this with Chris.", Drake told to Piers. Piers nodded and they both left, leaving Chris to fight Wesker. "Time for payback!"

I need someone to write a epic or at least a good fight between Chris and Wesker.

PM me if you want to help , Review and keep checking what's up next

Thatguylovescomics has left the building. (Hope you know where the armor is from.)


End file.
